The structure of beta-galactosidase of the Lactose Operon in Escherichia coli will be probed with antibodies, by proteolysis, and by complementation using fragments of the protein. Hybrid proteins containing enzymatically active beta-galactosidase will be examined. The amino acid sequence of thiogalactoside transacetylase will be compared to that of beta-galactosidase.